


A sense of propriety

by serenitysolstice



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, I'm never sure I'm going to, genderqueer elphaba, if i get through the first few chapters, probably angst, the only elphaba I'll ever write tbh, victorian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysolstice/pseuds/serenitysolstice
Summary: Glinda had first caught a glimpse of the tall, imposing figure at the ball a week prior, but had lost out on the opportunity to be introduced when her husband had claimed a headache only an hour into the night. She caught sight of the sharp, bird like face, the dark eyes that sat deep into a pale complexion and seemed to Glinda to be always amused or knowing.OrGlinda's gay awakening happened ten years too late, and a hundred and fifty years too early.





	A sense of propriety

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently in the middle of an original work set in the Victorian period (go check out Blood Lust if you're interested *wink wink*) so all research into the period has stemmed from that. Feel free to point out any inaccuracies if you want, but keep in mind that it's the first time I've written a character as genderqueer in an era that relies heavily on the expectations placed upon genders. 
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and hopefully I'll finish a project at some point *nervous laughter*

Glinda had first caught a glimpse of the tall, imposing figure at the ball a week prior, but had lost out on the opportunity to be introduced when her husband had claimed a headache only an hour into the night. She caught sight of the sharp, bird like face, the dark eyes that sat deep into a pale complexion and seemed to Glinda to be alwasy amused or knowing. At tonight's gathering, Chuffery's business rival, one Lord Tenmeadows, had not been able to attend, and so she felt sure her husband would be feeling far more spritely. Subtly as she could, she tapped her husband's arm and murmured to him.  
"Chuffery, dear, do you know who that person is, standing by the door to the balcony and making Fiyero Tiggelar decidedly uncomfortable?" She turned her gaze from the ingruiging stranger to her husband's face, which grimaced.  
"Oh, that is Master Elphaba Thropp. Grandfather was a duke, of Norfolk. He does not deal with his family, often, however, and while is not a recluse, one could not describe him as a man of lesuire. I've met him in passing a few times."  
"Might you introduce me?" Chuffery turned to her, an eyebrow arched, but she simply smiled sweetly. She kept her curiosity to herself, instead continuing: "My dear, did you not say the other day that you wished me to be less reclusive and more...interested in your affairs?" Her husband did not lower his eyebrow, but relented.  
"I suppose I did, yes. Very well, I'll make the introductions. But, one word of warning, my Glinda. Mr Thropp is....unique, in many ways, and not adverse to causing a scene when the occasion arises. You may not take to him."  
"We shall see." She replied with a smile, and the pair made their way over to the balcony, where Mr Thropp had abandoned a flustered looking Mr Tiggelar.

"Excuse me, Mr Thropp?" Chuffery said, and the tall figure turned. Up close, Glinda could see she had been right about his eyes - they were laughing now, twinkling with a joke they were not privy to, even as his face remained impassive, if softer than it had appeared earlier. "May you allow me the pleasure of introducing my wife, Mrs Glinda Upland?" Brown eyes widened, and Glinda allowed herself a small smile. She loved the suprise it caused to hear her surname not matching that of her husband.  
"Believe me, Mrs Upland, the pleasure is all mine." The voice that came from the thin mouth was not what Glinda had expected, all low silk and soft charm. It took her off guard, and she was thankful her husband took the opportunity to keep talking.  
"I must say, Master Elphaba, I am quite astonished at how you handled the trade deal with Logan's - I read all about it in the papers, of course, and I find it amazing that they were so willing to extend your reach to the Americas. "  
"I thank you, Sir, but I'm afraid I have a strict policy that I do not mix business with leisure. I am sure you understand the importance of taking a break from the daily grind, no?" Glinda wanted to laugh, this person had read her husband in seconds, and teased him in such a backhanded way that he could say nothing. It was common knowledge that men like Chuffery only came to parties like this to talk to each other, to boast and untimately to end up with partners in the ever changing field of London businessmen.  
"I...uh, quite right, Sir." He replied, flustered. Glinda noted that, while the exchange had occured, Elphaba's eyes had not left her own. "Right then, how about I fetch us all a spot to drink, eh? Glinda, would you accompany me?" A glint in brown eyes stopped her default answer, had her second guessing herself. A challenge, almost, or perhaps a dare.  
"I do not think I will, dear. I'm sure you can find the drinks table well enough, I find myself in need of a breath of fresh air." A flash of a smile on Elphaba's lips, present for less than a second, but Glinda felt a thrill of victory, like she'd made the right decision. Chuffery let out an unpleasant groan, which he covered with a cough.  
"Right, right then. I'll be back in a moment." Glinda found herself doubting that - once he got started on the red wine, he'd be at it until she dragged him away herself.

She rolled her eyes, stepping towards the balcony. It was large, but almost entirely devoid of other people. She felt Elphaba take a place next to her.  
"Your husband," Came that smooth, warm voice once again. "Isn't exactly the brightest of men, is he?" Glinda laughed before she could help it, then covered her mouth in shock.  
"Why, Elphaba, that was mighty bold of you." She heard the chuckle, and felt Elphaba turn towards her.  
"I'd say that that was awfully bold of you, Miss Glinda. To use my first name so casually." She found the question on the tip of her tongue, burning at the inside of her mouth though she didn't know it had been there a moment before. Still, she chose her words carefully, and slowly, so as not to cause offence.  
"I find you to be a bit of a puzzle, Elphaba. I don't know where to put you, and so I don't put you anywhere. I'm afraid of Master or Miss'ing you in case I get it wrong." She glanced to her left, and took in the single raised eyebrow, the hint of a smile playing at thin lips. "And, that's the point, isn't it?" Elphaba's head fell forward, laugh loud in the night air.  
"Miss Glinda, I'm twenty eight years old. I left home at eighteen. In the last decade, you are the first person to hit the nail on the head, so to speak. Yes, that is exactly the point. All of these people who fancy themselves so prim and proper, and me, the child of a duke, and they're all stumbling over their Sir's and their My Lady's. It's so much fun." Glinda grinned.  
"My husband was right - you do love to cause a scene!"  
"I do indeed. I must say, I'm surprised that you're enjoying this as much as you are." Brown eyes turned cheeky; Glinda felt herself blush as Elphaba went on. "I don't think I'm the only one looking for a bit of fun?" Glinda offered her own half smile of agreement, the mirth fading from brown eyes to leave behind a warmth that Glinda did not recognise, but tightened her chest.  
"I don't suppose you are." She aggreed, turning back towards the London horizon, twinkling with hundreds of streetlamps. "Since we're both feeling so bold with one another tonight, I hope you'll allow me to ask; are you a man or a woman?" Elphaba cocked her head, as if thinking about it.  
"What do you believe me to be?" Glinda thought about it for a second.  
"I think you're a woman who, for both business and leisure, finds it rewarding to dress up as a man." Elphaba hesitates again.  
"I suppose that is as good a description as any. If, by rewarding, you mean 'amusing and also extremely comfortable'."  
"Is it?" A wolfish grin spread across Elphaba's face, and she let out a low chuckle.  
"You should try it." Glinda's jaw dropped, her face burning. She tried to form sentences, find the words to explain exactly why she could never do something like that, but found herself lacking. Elphaba watched her with a twinkle in brown eyes, still grinning. "Where's the harm - you might even find it...freeing."  
"But it's...it's just not me." Glinda finally settled on, folding arms across her light blue dress. "I don't-" She stopped, once again slowing down her runaway mouth to keep their discussion as civil as possible. "I can admit there is a certain...charm, to the way you carry yourself, and how you present yourself, Miss Elphaba." She stressed the title, finding it foreign on her lips in the context of the person in front of her. "But I suspect I should feel as uncomfortable in your get up as you would be in my dress, for example." Elphaba frowned, mulling over the blonde's words before nodding slowly.  
"I suppose I cannot fault you there, Miss Glinda. I am sure you know your own nature far better than I could." A silence, then that cheeky grin was back. "While we're on the subject of nature...Miss Glinda, did you just call me charming?"  
"You are far too bold, Master Elphaba!" She laughed, backhanding their arm playfully and determinedly ignoring her continuous blush. "I said there was a certain element of charm to you, not that you are inherently charming. Since we are being frank with each other, I must admit to finding you to be... quite a lot to handle."  
"Once again, Miss Glinda, that is the point."

They fell silent. The lapse in conversation allowed Glinda's mind to attempt to process the last thirty minutes of conversation. She couldn't deny an intrigue, a desire to get to know this woman - person - more intimately. The hard part would be justifying spending more intimate time around someone who was largely seen as a man.  
"I have to know," Glinda said suddenly, surprising herself with the seriousness of her tone; until she'd spoken she didn't realise she had any intentions of doing so. "Because it will drive me mad otherwise. I am intriguied by you, Master Elphaba. I am interested, and intrigued, and I wish to get to know you better. But I cannot see how this friendship can last, given your...presentation. Do you always appear to be a man?" Elphaba shrugged, her earlier good humour seemed to have faded somewhat.  
"Not always, but whenever I am able to. I am most comfortable when I am blurring those lines between the sexes. Why would this be a problem?" Glinda laughed despite herself.  
"Do you really not know, or are you having your fun with me again? I suppose it does not matter - The problem, Master Elphaba, is that I am a married woman of some social standing - the rumours it would stir for a man to enter and leave my home, or for me to appear in the company of one, would be simply outrageous!"  
"Ah, yes, because standing with a strange man, alone on a balcony for the better part of an hour isn't? Miss Glinda, the times are changing. Even if I were a man, do you think it vitally important to the running of our society that men and women be segregated?" Glinda didn't reply. She didn't know how to. "And, further more, I have not told anyone that I am a man, simply let them form their own conclusions as to the matter. The mistake is their's, my dear, not in our blossoming friendship." That bright grin returned, and Elphaba spun to lean with their back to the railings. "Unless, of course, propriety matters more to you than genuine connections with the people around you." She wasn't sure if the decision before her was made worse or better with the sharp face turned away from her, towards the party. She wanted Elphaba to look at her, to try and guess what they would have her choose. She so desperately wanted to make the social pariah (and really, what else could someone such as them be) proud of her choice. Of course, in her heart, she already knew what she was going to say.  
"Come and call on me in two days time, for afternoon tea. It shall be just us, I'm afraid - unless the idea of meeting a half dozen socialites with stronger ties to _propriety_ than I have is interesting." Elphaba laughed, and smiled, properly smiled, with no daring or cheek or egging on of any kind behind it. It softened their features rather beautifully, Glinda thought with a half smile of her own.  
"No, I think you may be right about that. Two days time it is."


End file.
